Peter Pan & Wendy
by missing in imagination
Summary: After shooting the Send It On video, Miley invites everyone to her house for movies. But what happens when her and Nick escape to watch a special movie of their own? NILEY Winner of the NJK Awards Best One-Shot and the NJK Niley Challenge


BEST NILEY WEEKEND EVER!!  
Can you guys believe it! All these pictures from the Send It On video shoot and Miley's twitters are so unbelievable. And oh my god, "Before the Storm," have you heard it?! Best. Song. Ever. Well, at least from what I can tell from the 30 second clip haha. And it's Nick's "most personal song." Gosh, it's just been too good. So because of all this, this one-shot came out very naturally. It's supposed to be taking place after the video shoot, and the day after is actually the A Time For Heroes (where 3 years ago, Nick and Miley met and fell in love.) Read on!

Lyrics by Jonas Brothers, "Fly With Me" (love that song!)

* * *

**Peter Pan & Wendy  
After shooting the Send It On video, Miley invites everyone to her house for movies. But what happens when her and Nick escape to watch a special movie of their own? NILEY**

_It's you and me forever  
It's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me_

It was a wonderful day for everyone- being outdoors in beautiful weather, being with _each other_- it was more than any one of them could have asked for. Especially Miley. She hadn't exactly had the most hopeful of experiences with this particular group of people for the past year or so, but it finally felt like everything was coming together. She didn't feel confused anymore; she felt apart of the family that she always belonged to but never seemed to be wanted.

"Kevin took a wrong turn!" Selena announced from the back seat. Her body was twisted around to look out the back window, staring at an empty neighborhood road where Nick's black and white Mustang previously was. She turned back around and sighed, shaking her head at Miley's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"How is that even possible," Miley gripped the steering wheel and squinted through the bright headlights, "They used to live here!"

"Maybe they forgot what street it was?" Demi opted from the passenger seat as Miley grabbed her phone and put it to her ear, listening to the never-ending ringing, and waiting for him to pick up.

"It's illegal to drive while on your cell phone," Nick's voice answered and she could just see his playful smirk spread across his face. Miley groaned in response and handed the phone over to Demi.

"Where the hell are you!" Demi yelled into the phone and Selena giggled girlishly from behind. She listened carefully and rolled her eyes as Nick (with the sporadic unhelpful voices of Kevin and Joe in the background) explained to her.

"They drove past your street," Demi repeated from Nick's explanation, "And are turning around right now."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Tell him I think he's stupid," she ridiculed.

"She thinks you're stupid, Nick," Demi laughed into the phone but laughed even harder, with a lot of surprise, at his reaction.

Demi cupped her hand over the phone and whispered, "Yeah well Nick thinks you looked pretty cute today."

Miley just sarcastically rolled her eyes again, but couldn't stop the smile that bubbled from within her and made her feel _positively floaty._ Her and Nick truly bonded today, as if everything that had ever happened to them was completely, and eternally, erased from their memory. It put her at ease, knowing that things were alright, and that maybe that little spark of hope was slowly growing into a burning fire- a fire that was even stronger than before. But she was still scared. Miley knew that if they got back together it would be inevitable that they'd break up at some point. Nick and Miley were lucky to have held onto their friendship after they broke up but if that were to happen again, something warned her that their luck would run out the next time around.

She pulled into her driveway and stopped to get out and enter the gate code. The breath of fresh air hit her like a slap in the face and she loved it. It was nighttime, the stars twinkled across the blank horizon, but the sky wasn't black tonight- it was only a shade of dark blue that stretched for miles upon miles of happy miles. Distance didn't threaten her anymore. It brought people together after you withstood the time.

The gates creaked open and she hopped back into her car, then parking it outside the garage. Her family had too many cars, especially with Brandi at home and Trace's visits. But her good ole Prius was the nominated car to stay outside. It was environmentally friendly, she figured, so it might as well get in touch with its Mother Nature.

As Demi, Miley, and Selena unloaded themselves from the car, Kevin rolled into the driveway with its bright lights shining into their eyes. The hum of the engine echoed through the hills of Los Angeles, the beats of their hearts colliding as one. And then it was silent. Kevin stepped out of the car, then Joe, then Nick from the back. The two pairs of three walked towards each other like some intense battle scene, looking like everything thing between them was intensified, but really they just didn't want this beautiful day to end.

Like her destination in the starlit sky, Miley walked straight to Nick, as if she were floating on air. "Why didn't you drive your own car?" she asked with a smile that he quickly returned only brighter.

"Kevin didn't trust me," he shrugged sheepishly, "Not in the dark."

Miley's heart softened, "That's okay," she wanted to take his hand in hers but she didn't, "Better safe than sorry."

_The sun would never find us  
We could light up the sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
Leave it all behind_

Miley led them all inside her house and into the kitchen. With the help of Demi, she rummaged through the cabinets and fridge for drinks and snacks until their arms were filled. Miley kicked off her boots in the corner, nearly falling over in the process, but Nick was there to put his hand on her back- for support. He always gave support, even when he wasn't there or they were both too blind to see it.

"Here," she tossed a few Diet Coke into his hands, "These are always for you."

He nodded and they all headed down the basement stairs where a big TV and comfy couches were waiting patiently for them. The darkness consumed them, but the moonlight seeped in through the windows and French doors and soothed the thoughts and hearts of all of them. It had been a long time since Miley and Nick were down here together- too long.

"So what movies do you have?" Joe asked, but clearly didn't need a response as he sorted through the stacks of DVDs, "Oh I know! Let's watch Juno!"

"Ugh," they all groaned, "We have seen that way too many times."

Demi jumped in to take a hold of the situation, "_I know_," she said in her beautiful sing-song voice, "Across the Universe!"

The rest of them jumped up enthusiastically and Joe slumped in defeat, falling down onto the coach beside Demi, obviously with plans to irritate her throughout the movie. Miley slipped in the DVD and the loud noise of surround-sound stereo system startled them all, but settled them down into a peaceful night of friendly closure. Miley collapsed onto another small couch- alone, empty, wanting. Her eyes connected with Nick's and he arched his brows in curiosity and understanding. He knew she wanted him over there but he also knew that she thought he didn't have the guts. Miley's mind raced as she watched him get up from his spot next to Selena, leaving her just as cold as Miley had previously felt, and sat down next to her. They both ignored the skeptical glances from the foursome at the other side and Miley gave him a smile that lightened up his entire world.

_Gotta fly with me now…_

She didn't realize that she fell asleep until her eyes fluttered open and reacted to her sights. Her hand was absentmindedly tangled in Nick's and the two of them were rested against each other. She glanced to the other couch and saw Demi, Selena, Joe, and Kevin all snoozing lightly- it was a sight that almost made her want to laugh. Like little children they played today- played wiffleball, ran in the grass, toyed at each other's hearts- things that have a great effect on a group of extremely busy teenagers. She felt his weight next to her and sighed mentally at the thought of him being so close to her. Like the touch of a lifetime. But she had another busy day tomorrow and wanted her own bed more than anything, so she gently pulled herself away from Nick and snuck up the stairs.

It took two flights of stairs and some very quiet movement, but she finally made it to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She quickly washed herself and picked a tank top and shorts off the floor that looked well enough to sleep in. Getting in bed, she reached to turn off the light beside her bed but nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the door creak open. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or extremely nervous to see Nick there, but she went with both and those two emotions boiled inside of her.

He glided to her bedside and she pulled the sheets to her chest- afraid to expose herself to him like this again. She didn't think they'd know how to handle themselves alone. Nick slapped around a DVD case in his hands but Miley couldn't make sight of the title. She was too busy staring into his eyes, feeling like she could get lost in them for days upon days and never want to come back. She didn't want to say anything, if she could for that matter, because her insides felt like an emotional rupture ready to burst.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked as if it were the only thing he could manage to say.

"I'm tired," she replied, "I have an event tomorrow." When he only stood there staring at the ground she continued, "You can stay in here if you want, well, I don't think you do, but it'd be alright."

He nodded his head in unknown understanding and his eyes began to search around the room. Miley watched him nostalgically wander through three years of distant memories in only seconds time. "You sure haven't been here for a long time," she said quietly.

"Yeah," he settled on the edge of the bed and she felt his weight pull me toward him in some secret magical force. Miley didn't like how it was quiet and awkward all of a sudden- they were so comfortable with each other earlier in the day. But then again, that was in the surroundings of their friends, now they were alone in the threshold of her bedroom and they could feel a foreshadowing of epic renewal clawing at their lungs.

He still stared at the DVD that he was palming in his hands again, "This is my favorite movie," he said, "and it means a lot to me. And I think it means a lot to you too.." He slid it across the top of the bed to her hands and she smiled softly at the sight of their _Finding Neverland_ DVD.

"Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine.." he spoke;

"And so can we." She stated in a poetic trance of realization. Miley liked the way it sounded; she liked the way things were happening.

She slid out of bed and boldly stood before him at the foot of my bed. She felt her emotions boil up inside her and threatened to leak in the sight of tears. She wasn't really thinking clearly but when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, she knew that she had done the right thing. And when she felt him move against her in ways that made her ache inside, she knew he felt the same way. They were at home with each other.

Nick felt the sticky tears on his skin and it startled him. He pulled away to look into the deep color of her ocean-blue eyes, to make sure that she was alright. She was more than alright; she was in pure joy that seemed a little too hard to handle at that moment, but her sweet smile reassured everything. He brushed his fingers across her face, smearing the salty tears, and ran his fingertips through her hair to her waist where his hands finally rested.

"I'm sorry for everything," she sighed relentlessly, giving up on all that she had held back. He held her tighter and like one body, they moved to the top of the bed where pillows sat waiting for their heads. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Words came few to Nick, but when they did, they always came with careful thought and loving meaning. He kissed her on the top of head and left her for just a moment- only to insert the DVD and let the movie start playing. Nick slid beneath the sheets, reached over her to turn off the lights, and they enveloped themselves in the darkness of her room that seemed so familiar, yet so far gone. She clung onto his _"faded eggplant shirt"_ and smiled at his smell, his stature, his presence.

Before they fell into another moment of undisturbed sleep Nick moved her long hair away from her face and whispered against her cheeks.

"Happy three year anniversary," he said and they smiled against his words, "I never stopped loving you."

_It's you and me forever  
It's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly, fly, fly with me_

_

* * *

_

Yay happy nileyness :)  
If you didn't get the last part, June 11th is the 3rd year anniversary of when Nick and Miley met and fell in love. I'm now considering it Official Niley Day haha.  
Go to my profile page for more details, maybe we can all plan something for that very special day?

Love you all, please review!!


End file.
